Starke Frauen weinen nicht!
by taurigirl
Summary: Sam hat mit den Folgen der Entführung durch Adrian Conrad zu kämpfen. Aber sie ist nicht alleine!


Starke Frauen weinen nicht!

„Sam, ist dir warm genug?" Daniel sah zu der neben ihm sitzenden Sam. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und sie lehnte müde an seiner Schulter. Sie waren auf dem Rückflug von Seattle, wohin Sam von dem irren Adrien Conrad entführt worden war. Bei der Befreiungsaktion war Jack angeschossen worden und lag auf einer Trage, vollgestopft mit Schmerzmitteln und schlief. Nach der ersten medizinischen Versorgung waren sie jetzt auf dem Weg nach Cheyenne Mountain. Dort wartete Janet schon auf Sie und hielt alles zur Weiterversorgung von Jack bereit. Sam hatte immer noch die dünne Krankenhauskluft an und versank fast in Daniel´s Jacke, welche er ihr vorsorglich gegeben hatte.

Sam nickte. „Ja, ist schon gut, aber ich bin ziemlich müde!" Daniel rieb ihre Schulter. „Vielleicht sind das noch die Nachwirkungen der Medikamente, mit denen du vollgepumpt wurdest!" Sie schloss erschöpft ihre Augen. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.". Er stupste sie an. „Hey, versuch etwas zu schlafen. Ich wecke dich, wenn wir da sind!" Sie nickte in seine Schulter hinein und entspannte sich sichtlich. Teal´c, der neben Sam saß, nahm eine Decke und legte sie noch über Sam.

Sie waren glücklich, Sam gefunden zu haben, bevor die Sache eskalierte. Jack wurde zwar verletzt, aber das verheilte schon wieder.

Daniel war fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als Sam Jack´s Verletzung über Funk meldete. Er und Jack hatten sich erst vor ein paar Wochen ihre Gefühle für einander gestanden und waren gerade dabei ihr Leben auf einander abzustimmen, und jetzt dass!

Als er mit Teal´c bei Sam und den mittlerweile angekommenen Sanitätern eintraf, konnte er seine Erleichterung kaum verbergen, als er Jack lautstark lamentieren hörte. Die Sanitäter hatten ihn auf eine Trage gelegt, die Wunde versorgt und eine Infusion angelegt. Daniel ging neben Jack in die Knie. „Dir geht es anscheinend nicht ganz so schlecht!" Er legte seine Hand auf Jack´s Arm. Jack erkannte die Erleichterung in Daniel´s Stimme. Und er wusste auch warum. Ihm wäre es jetzt auch lieber, wenn sie alleine wären, aber so musste er Daniel durch die Blume beruhigen. „Besser wäre, wenn ich mit einer Flasche Bier auf dem Sofa liegen würde und im Fernsehen liefen die Simpsons!" Das lockte das ersehnte Lächeln auf Daniel´s Gesicht. „Na dann, überleg schon mal, wie du Janet überzeugst, dass sie dich so schnell wie möglich aus ihren Klauen entlässt!" Er drückte noch einmal Jack´s Arm und wollte aufstehen, aber Jack hielt ihn fest. „Daniel, kannst du dich um Sam kümmern. Maybourne und ich sind gerade dazu gekommen, als sie ihr irgendein Zeug spritzen wollten." Daniel sah kur zu Sam rüber, die mit dem Leiter des Einsatzkommandos sprach. Sie sah blass und müde aus. Er nickte und sah wider zu Jack. „Klar, ich lass sie nicht mehr aus den Augen, bis Janet sie sich angesehen hat!"

Jack versuchte zu lächeln, aber die Schmerzmedikation schlug an und er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten.

Daniel stand auf und ging zu Sam rüber. Diese beendete gerade ihr Gespräch und drehte sich zu Daniel um. „Daniel, wie geht es dem Colonel?" Während sie fragte, rieb sie ihre Oberarme. „Du kennst ihn ja, solange er ein Bier und die Simpsons will, kann es gar nicht so schlimm sein!" Er zog seine Jacke aus und gab sie ihr. „Hier, zieh die an, dir ist kalt!" Sam nahm dankend an und schlüpfte erleichtert in die warme Jacke. Er sah sie genauer an. „Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht!" Sam zog die Jacke fest um sich. „Geht schon. Wie habt ihr mich gefunden und wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

Auf dem Weg zum Flugplatz setzte Daniel Sam ins Bild. Sie erzählte ihm im Gegenzug, was sie wusste.

General Hammond hatte für ein Transportflugzeug mit med. Ausrüstung gesorgt. Ein Sanitäter begleitete den Flug, und Daniel bestand darauf, dass dieser sich kurz Sam ansah. Der Flug verlief ohne Komplikationen und in Colorado Springs stand Janet mit ihrem Team zum Empfang bereit. Sam hatte, genau wie Jack, während des Fluges fast die ganze Zeit geschlafen. Die Anspannung hatte bei ihr nachgelassen und sie wirkte etwas entspannter.

Daniel war noch in seinem Büro, als Sam eintrat. „Hi Sam, hat die Janet gehen lassen`?" Sam trat an seinen Schreibtisch. „Ja, die Bluttests sind frühestens morgen da, und da ich sonst gut fühle, hat sie mich gehen lassen!" Er sah sie genauer an, „Und?" Sie nickte nervös. „Ich – kannst du mich mitnehmen? Ich meine, mein Auto muss noch auf dem Parkplatz ...!" Daniel unterbrach sie. „Klar nehm ich dich mit. Ich wollte nur noch mal nach Jack sehen!" Sie atmete richtig auf. „Das ist super!. Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist!" Sie lächelte und verlies sein Büro. Daniel sah ihr hinterher und war sich sicher, das war noch mehr und nicht alles in Ordnung.

Jack war noch wach, als Daniel sein Einzelzimmer betrat. Janet hatte seine Wunde nach allen Regeln der Kunst versorgt und den Arm in eine Schlinge gelegt. Er war überhaupt nicht erbaut, dass sie ihn hier behielt. Aber sie war der Boss! Daniel klopfte an den Türrahmen. „Hey, stör ich`?" Jack konnte ein Strahlen kaum unterdrücken. „Du! Nie!" Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber das war keine gute Idee. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seine Schulter und den Arm und er stöhnte kurz auf. Daniel war mit einem großen Schritt am Bett und drückte ihn wieder in die Kissen. „Jack, nicht! Du tust dir nur weh!" Jack schloss kurz die Augen und nickte. Daniel zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich so hin, dass er die Kamera im Rücken hatte. So konnte er Jack´s Hand in seine nehmen, ohne dass jemand etwas mit bekam. „Wie geht es dir?"

Jack versuchte zu lächeln. „Ganz gut. Es war ein Durchschuss und Janet meint dass keine Schäden bleiben werden." Er konnte Daniel die Erleichterung richtig. ansehen. „Und wie geht es Sam wirklich? Sie war vorhin zusammen mit dem General da, aber wir konnten nicht reden!" Daniel lehnte sich zurück. „Körperlich glaube ich ganz gut. Die Bluttests kommen morgen wieder, aber sonst! Ich weiß nicht so genau. Vom Gefühl. her glaube ich nicht dass alles in Ordnung ist. Sie war vorhin bei mir im Büro, da war sie etwas nervös. Ich habe ihr versprochen sie nachher nach Hause zu bringen!" Jack nickte und streichelte Daniel´s Handfläche. „Sie wird Zeit brauchen. Und dir vertraut sie bedingungslos. Wie ich!"

Eine Welle großer Gefühle durchströmte Daniel. Er verflocht seine Hand mit Jack´s und formte ein lautloses „Ich liebe dich!" Jack drückte als Antwort seine Hand. „Dito!"

Dann wurde er wieder praktisch. "Hey! Wenn du Sam nach Hause fährst, müsst ihr noch einkaufen. Wir haben ja ihren Kühlschrank geleert!"

Daniel nickte. „Ja, klar. Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Brauchst du noch etwas. Kann dich dir was mitbringen`?" Jack grinste. „Ja, Kuchen und Bier! Und jetzt verschwinde hier und bring Sam nach Hause!" Mit einem Lächeln stand Daniel auf und verlies Jack´s Zimmer.

Sam saß in ihrem Büro und war ganz in Gedanken versunken. Sie hörte Daniel nicht kommen und erschrak richtig, als er ihre eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Oh Gott, Daniel! Ich habe dich gar nicht gehört!"

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Bist du fertig, dann können wir los!"

Sie nickte. „Okay, von mir aus gerne!2

Sam war während der Fahrt ziemlich schweigsam. Beim Einkauf wurde sie etwas lebhafter und setzte alles daran, dass Daniel zum Essen blieb. Daniel willigte auch zu ihrer Erleichterung ein. Er half ihr die Einkäufe in die Küche zu tragen. „Danke! Willst du was trinken?" „Ja gerne. Hast du einen Kaffee?" Er setzte sich auf einen der Hocker an der Küchentheke. Sie lächelte nervös. „Hätte ich mir denken können!" Sie fing an, an der Kaffeemaschine rumzuwerkeln und wurde dabei immer fahriger. Zuerst verschüttete sie Wasser, dann das Kaffeepulver. Als sie zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank nahm, lies sie die fallen und sie zersprangen in tausend Scherben. Sie stieß einen Fluch aus und nahm Besen und Schaufel und versuchte die Scherben zusammen zu kehren. Daniel hatte sie die ganze Zeit gewähren lassen, griff aber jetzt ein. Er ging zu ihr rüber. „Hey Sam, das ist doch nicht schlimm!" Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und nahm ihr den Besen und die Schaufel aus der Hand. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und fing an, die Scherben einzeln aufzusammeln. Er hielt ihre Hand fest. „Sam, hör auf!" Sie hob den Kop0 und er sah, dass ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Daniel! Die waren einfach zuviel!" Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Oh Sam! Das hat keiner erwartet. Du bist so stark. Die hast die ganze Zeit nicht aufgegeben. Glaubst du wir hätten uns gegen die Angreifer wehren können!" Er hielt sie einfach nur fest und lies sie weinen. Irgendwann zog er sie vom Boden hoch und führte sie zum Sofa. Er nahm sie gleich wieder in den Arm und sie kuschelte sich erschöpft an ihn. Er rieb ihr weiterhin beruhigend über den Rücken. Daniel war froh, dass der Durchbruch da war. Sam war nie jemand, die ihre Gefühle groß auf den Lippen trug. Dafür war sie viel zu lange bei der Army. Er liebte Sam wie eine Schwester und war immer für sie da. Er tat ihm immer weh, wenn er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Als sie so überraschend verschwunden bzw. gekidnappt wurde, war er sehr in Sorge gewesen.

Sam beruhigte sich zusehens. Er stupste sie an. „Hey, was hälst du davon. Du wäscht dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ich schau mal, ob ich was zum Essen zaubern kann!"

Sie nickte und versuchte zu lächeln. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Du kannst eh besser kochen als ich!" Er musste laut lachen. „Na dann, los!"

Das Essen wurde dann richtig fröhlich und Sam lachte viel. Als sie danach zusammen die Küche aufräumten wurde Sam wieder schweigsam. Daniel bemerkte das sehr wohl und als sie fast fertig waren, legte er sein Geschirrtuch auf die Seite und drückte Sam´s Schulter. „Sam, was ist`?" Sie lehnte sich an den Schrank. „Es klingt jetzt vielleicht blöde, aber ich! Ich will nicht! Ich meine heute Nacht!" Daniel ahnte was sie meinte. „Du willst heute Nacht nicht alleine bleiben. Stimmts!" Sie knetete ihre Hände und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich meine. Ach verdammt! Daniel ich bin in der Army und es ist nur eine Nacht!" Daniel hielt ihre Hände fest. „Sam! Sam ist schon okay! Das wäre nicht normal, wenn du das mit einem Augenzwinkern wegwischen würdest. Ich hätte dich sowieso gefragt, ob ich da bleiben soll. Also, soll ich?"

Sie sah ihn mit offenen Mund an. „Daniel würdest du?" Er nickte und drückte ihre Hand. „Ja, klar! Ich muss nur noch meine Tasche aus dem Auto holen!" Jetzt war sie ganz baff. „Du hast eine Tasche dabei!" Er schmunzelte. „Bilde dir ja nichts ein. Die habe ich immer im Auto. Du weißt ja, wenn ich wieder mal bei Jack versumpfe!2

Er konnte direkt die Steine sehen, die ihr vom Herzen fielen. „Sam! Wozu sind Freunde da?"


End file.
